


Sansa & Tyrion - Keeping You Close To Me

by Torex



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cute, Dragons, F/M, Family, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Marriage, Married Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark, POV Sansa Stark, POV Tyrion Lannister, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torex/pseuds/Torex
Summary: Sansa and Tyrion find themselves in an arranged marriage with a very considerable age gap, made more awkaward by the height difference. They must slowly begin to accept and love each other and endure being torn apart and the world around them greatly changing.
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister & Sansa Stark, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 21





	1. Sansa: The Wedding

“Sansa!” I turned around slowly to meet his ghastly, yet gorgeous eyes. I know why I fell for him, and why I still haven’t gotten up so to speak. “Yes, milord,” I replied courteously, though every vein in my body wanted to cuss, yell at him, murder him with my words. “Play nice, besides, we are practically family,” I turned around again, towards where Shae was calling for me. I walked as quickly as I could away from Joffrey. I could feel his icy blue eyes glaring daggers into the back of my exposed neck.

I followed Shae down the long paths, as far away from the gardens, where I told Margery about how cruel Joffrey was, and still is. The way Shae was walking and conducting herself, it made me feel on edge, it was clear something was different. I followed her back to my quarters. I tried to ask what was wrong for a while but gave up when it was clear I was getting nowhere. Instead I pondered about why Joffrey said we are practically family. I am no longer betrothed to him; he is engaged to Margery. Thankfully it isn’t me anymore, I thought I was going to be abused for years. I thought he must have known that I am planning to marry Loras, Margery’s fraternal twin. I was so wrong.

My thoughts where interrupted as we reached my quarters. Shae opened the heavy wooden door for me, but didn’t walk in, she stood in the hallway. I was confused as she usually opens the door for herself, walks in and holds the door. Today she stood in the hallway. Inside was the royal dress maker. I cautiously approached the man as he introduced himself, of course I knew he was. He told me he was here to make my wedding dress. This by itself scared me as only a Lannister could request this man to make a gown and none of the Lannisters knew of my planned marriage to Tyrion. I brushed this thought away and got into the appropriate attire.

As he was fitting the beautiful dress and I couldn’t move more than a couple inches Shae started talking. “Sansa, my lady, do you know why you are being made this dress?” I looked at her curiously, very confused, I thought she was aware of my intentions. “Uh, yes, of course, I am marrying Loras soon, am I not?” Shae looked down at her feet and let out a quiet sigh that she failed to hide from me. “I’m afraid not milady, there has been a change of plans. You are to marry Tyrion, Joffrey’s uncle, this evening,” All the air suddenly vanished from my lungs. If the dress maker hadn’t been holding me so firmly I would’ve fallen to the ground. I could feel my legs instantly lose the majority of their strength. I looked up at Shae who continued, “I’m sorry Sansa, Lord Tywin, Tyrion’s father, as you know, decided on it. You don’t have a choice.” I continued to feel hollow.

In a few seconds I remembered all the times that Tyrion had saved me from Joffrey, and I began to wonder if it was some sort of plot, to make me for fall him or something. If that was the idea, it hadn’t worked, and I don’t think it would in any universe how could I ever love him, and honestly how could anyone. He is a dwarf, and my ex-fiancé’s uncle. It is wrong, I still think this. I will share a bed with him, though I won’t get close, I would rather suffer the same fate as my father, than to spend a night with that man.

Soon after I was ready and was made to go to the hall where I would marry the dwarf. At the door stood Joffrey. He explained that since my father is gone, and he is the father of the land it was only fitting. Any other woman would’ve felt privileged, I felt disgusted at the thought of him giving me away to another man his uncle no less. He smiled his typical smile and whispered good luck in my ear, very quietly and in the most seductive tone I had ever heard him use. My heart skipped a beat and then the doors opened. I walked with Joffrey into the hall, past the people watching. I looked past all their proud faces towards my future husband. I tried not to grimace, but I wanted to, I wanted to give him the dirtiest look. I was sure that Tyrion requested the marriage and Lord Tywin approved of it, I don’t think Tywin decided on it as Shae told me.

I walked the steps and as Joffrey was about to let go of my arm he turned me towards him and kissed my cheek, as I have seen other fathers do with their daughters, however this was different. He angled it so it looked like my cheek, but only to the people in the crowd. To the minister and Tyrion is was clear he kissed the edge of my mouth and pushed his tongue inside, I dislike Tyrion, and more so Joffrey and even though I can’t forgive Joffrey for what he did I opened my teeth, allowing him in and he pushed his tongue against my cheek so Tyrion could clearly see. He was rough and strong; it wasn’t gentle but more like he was trying to squish the insides of my mouth. It happened in a second and then he left, and gave me a hug, again similar to many fathers but of course different. He sucked my neck more and more, right above where the cloak would go, so Tyrion would definitely see the saliva he would leave on me. It felt so nice and I pushed my neck into him. I could sense that Tyrion was hurt but that wasn’t important to me. He wants to marry me, against my will, he will make my life miserable, he could last a few seconds, as that was all it was. Of course, the crowd saw a kiss on the cheek and a hug, vastly different to what Tyrion saw.

He let go of me and took the little stool that was next to Tyrion, I wanted to laugh but I thought better of it. The minister said some words and told Tyrion to cloak me. Naturally he was too short, I knew I should kneel, but I wasn’t going to show I would stoop to his level, especially with everyone who is anyone watching and without being asked to do so. I heard a few people in the crowd snicker before abruptly stopping. I suppose someone gestured for them to stop. “Um, could you kneel?” I did as he asked, and he placed the cloak around my shoulders. Once again, I stood, and we continued with the ceremony.

Later in the evening the after party was occurring. I could see Joffrey eyeing me for a while and I tried to ignore it. Instead I began to count the glasses of wine my now husband was drinking. I didn’t think such a small man could drink such a large amount of wine, though he was clearly not dealing well with the incredible amount of liqueur, he was becoming more and more drunk by the second. I excused myself and started dancing with a few of the different Lords that where in attendance since it was clear the imp had no intentions or ability to get out of his seat let alone dance with me. Once again, I became aware of Joffrey staring. It wasn’t the same cold and icy stare as this morning in the gardens. It felt more desperate more interested, a feeling of longing for me. As I danced, I could see lord Tywin speak to Tyrion and Cerci say something to Joffrey. After I became tired from dancing I walked back to my seat. I was amazed that the dwarf was still drinking wine. He must’ve drunk a few glasses whilst I was gone.

Soon after I decided to have some fresh air and once again, I excused myself. I walked into a room separated from the main room by some stairs and a curtain. Opposite the curtain was some fencing since the room was open to the outside world. I placed my hands on the cement fence, rested the right side of my body against the wall, so I was in the corner and took some deep breaths. I wanted to cry but I knew I had to go back shortly, and I didn’t want my face to be too red. I felt a tap on my left shoulder, and I spun 90 degrees. All of a sudden, I was face to face with Joffrey, who was mere inches from my face. He had me against the wall, and he stretched out his right arm so that on all four of my sides there was something blocking my way. I was practically fenced in, unable to escape him. “Well” he started in a soft and seductive tone, “I suppose you’re a Lannister now. And you will start to have little Lannister babies, though, so long as they are Lannister children, does it matter which Lannister puts them in you?” I began to stumble on my words. I don’t love him anymore not especially after what he did. However, that doesn’t mean I could strongly form a sentence around him. “Little shy, are you? Don’t worry it’ll all be ok.” With that he leaned in and kissed me. I didn’t want him to, but he had me against a wall with his arm outstretched, so I was caged in. He continued to kiss me for what felt like a couple minutes, slowly and forcefully making his way further into my mouth. I thought I heard footsteps outside the room, but I figured it was just people dancing to the song that had just started. Once his mouth let go of mine, he looked at me sweetly, “I’m sure you can see your husband will pass out soon. Don’t worry you will still get laid tonight. I’ll get the thugs to hold you down, and you can um... you can expect this to be a regular occurrence for quite some time” with that he pushed his body against mine and let out a small moan. I felt disgusted and repulsed.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to where everyone else was. I looked at Tyrion, he was drunk out of his mind, I tried to show him I was scared, and he somehow seemed to understand. Joffrey started calling out that it was time for the bedding ceremony. Tyrion instantly said there wouldn’t be one. Explaining he would prefer it to be a private affair. Joffrey insisted and Tyrion stabbed the table with a small blade startling Joffrey. “Believe me nephew, if you keep insisting then you will fuck your own bride on your wedding night with a wooden cock” I wanted to laugh so much but I knew better. Joffrey got very confrontational, but Tywin calmed him and allowed Tyrion to simply escort me to our room.

We entered together and I helped the dwarf to a seat. “How old are you?” He asked  
me. I told him that I am 14, this almost seem to sadden him. He began to pour himself yet another glass of wine, “Is that wise my lord?” I asked. “Ha! My lord, Sansa I am not your master, I am your husband and you are my wife, you can call me Tyrion,” I smiled and asked my question again but with his name instead of my lord. “I’m sure you saw my father talking to me whilst you were dancing,” I nodded and he continued, “he told me I had to consummate the marriage tonight,” I looked at him and he gave a small, almost helpless smile. I poured myself a glass and drank it. I walked over to the bed, facing away from him and started removing my clothes. I knew he was watching me, and he made his way over to the bed as well.

He too started to undress. One we had both removed our top layers he looked at my face as I started to remove me under clothes. “Stop, I can’t do this to you, I mean I can, but I won’t” I looked up at him and he simply got into the bed. “I will share a bed with you if you don’t mind but I won’t do anything until you are ready.” “What if I am never ready?” I asked. “Then I will wait a very long time indeed,” he replied. I smiled at him and got into the bed with him. I turned my back to him and let out a small sigh, not realising I had done so until it left my lips. I knew that hurt him, I could hear the slight change in his breathing, that sigh almost brought him to tears and I felt sorry.


	2. Tyrion: Getting to Know You

We were rudely awakened as Shae opened the door to our room. Sansa slowly got up and I rather rudely asked Shae why she didn’t knock. She shrugged off my question and made it clear she noticed that the sheets where clean. I saw a small smile as she pulled the clean sheets off the bed and took them anyway and Sansa and I just stared at the sheets then each other. She probably figured as I did that rumour would get out that nothing in the form of fucking occurred. As soon as she left and was probably out of earshot I simply said, “Well fuck, can’t wait for the rumours to start!” Sansa looked annoyed but just shrugged it off and began to get dressed into a beautiful gown. It fit her body loosely, but it complemented every curve she possessed. As she did, I got into my own, less attractive clothes. I watched out of the corner of my eye as I pretended to find my shoes as she sat in front of the mirror and brushed her hair and proceeded to pin it up loosely, but it suited her, as everything seemed to.

I wish she was happier about this. She is so beautiful, and I adore her. I know she was forced into this so was I but if she would just look at me the way I looked at Tysha I don’t think I would ever want another thing for the rest of my existence. I know she doesn’t want me. Yesterday when Joffrey kissed her at the wedding, she let him, she wants him more than me despite the way he abused her which I promised I would never do. I can’t shake the thought that she would prefer to be abused for life than to be with me. Granted I’m not much but I wouldn’t hurt her. And I even saw Joffrey kissing her at the party. It looked like she couldn’t move but I’m sure she would fuck that cunt any day of the week instead of me. After all he is the king and she told me when they were engaged that she loves him. I won’t tell her that I saw them in the after party but even her not wanting me, it hurt more than I thought it would.

-One Week Later-

We walked down the halls to the gardens where we would enjoy one of our breakfasts together as husband and wife. Usually it was all in silence, I am aware she isn’t happy about the marriage, so I tried to give her some time. However, it can be difficult to live with because I really want this marriage to work, I mean, she’s gorgeous, even if she doesn’t want to be with me. As we arrived Shae was finishing placing the fruit platter and small cakes on the table. She looked at me and gave me the most longing look I think I have ever seen. I know she still loves me, and I sort of love her still, how could I not she was such a big part of my life. However, I can’t be with her anymore since I am married, even if Sansa isn’t happy, I won’t be unfaithful to her. Shae nodded to us as she walked away, I took Sansa’s hand just as Shae looked back. I saw her looking and could see just how hurt she was. I gave her a slightly dirty look, but she looked away just in time to avoid it.

“My dear,” I started before seeing Sansa’s disapproving expression, “my apologies, what may I call you. Sansa,” Sansa looked away for a few seconds before replying, “When we are in private, I am Sansa, when anyone is around you will address me as my lady. Nothing endearing or romantic, what shall I call you?” I was a bit taken aback by the fact she didn’t want any kind of romantic title but decided it better to accept this, I don’t want to live with an angry wife. “Anything at all, Tyrion, my lord, dear, darling, I don’t mind, just not one of those demeaning names like imp or half man that all the shits that live here call me.” Sansa nodded her head; I presume she understands my hatred for the names and started to serve herself some of the fruit. I wanted to continue the conversation, but I sensed she wanted to eat her breakfast in complete and total silence which I was used to by that point. Once we were done, I offered my hand to help her which she refused and stood up by herself.

We started to walk along the garden paths in silence. It stayed that way until we reached a deserted area where we sat. “Sansa, I didn’t ask for this any more than you did. But unless one of us dies we are stuck together for decades. You may as well talk to me,” I begged her. “Why? Why would I ever want to confide in you? I’m sorry for sounding so rude, but I have been abused here, imprisoned, you were nice, but now I’m beginning to think that it was a plot to make me fall for you. Well, I’m sorry but I won’t. I could never love a dwarf.” As soon as those final words escaped her mouth she was stunned by her own words. She saw how hurt it made me, I wasn’t going to play games and hide my emotions. She fell silent for a moment, but it was enough, I stood up, “No, I was nice to you because I felt bad for you, you didn’t deserve what you endured. I didn’t do it to make you fall. For. A. Dwarf,” With that I turned and walked away. Sansa stood up and immediately started apologising as she followed me.

I lead us back to our room where I locked the door just before she could enter. Locks of course where never used, they were there for safety in case there was an attack, that was there only purpose so she was quite taken aback when she couldn’t open the door. “Please, Tyrian, please, I’m sorry I didn’t mean it, I didn’t mean to call you a dwarf, I’m sorry,” I opened the door to her and let her in. I guided her to the couch where she sat. I sat beside her and we just stared at the fire for hours. We did until there was a sharp knock at the door, followed by Joffrey’s voice, asking if we were in. I answered yes and to come in. As I did, I pulled Sansa’ legs over mine, so that we actually looked like happy newlyweds and not two people who are practically strangers. To complete the façade, she put her arms around my neck and rested her head against mine. As Joffrey walked in, we both turned our, heads towards him. He looked at us for a moment and simply said that people were wondering where we were and said that dinner was being served in the hall. “We’re fine thanks, and we’ll be down shortly,” Sansa replied. I appreciated how she said we, but I wasn’t sure if it was because there was another person or because she thought of us as a pair, and not two separate people. As soon as the door closed, we looked at each other, less than an inch from each other and laughed about how long we hadn’t spoken. Despite the laughing it was clear to both of us that we were closer than we used to be, it was proven in that short and small amount of intimacy, and it was nice, I would hold her like that for eternity if I had to Sansa moved off me as I stood up. I offered her my hand again knowing it was in vain. However, she took it and then held my elbow as we started walking towards the banquet hall for lunch. She muttered sorry once again and I told her it was ok. I was surprised that she seemed to accept me, and she could laugh with me. I was becoming more a friend than her captor.

We were some of the last to arrive and took our seats. We were opposite Joffrey, Cerci and Margery. Un-surprisingly Margery and Sansa instantly started talking to each other, they are after all, quite good friends. This unfortunately left me awkwardly sitting with my sister and spoiled cunt of a nephew. “Isn’t that right dear?” Sansa asked me after a few minutes, “My apologies, darling, (FUCKING CUNT I thought to myself she didn’t want me to call her that) what was the context?” “’I said that the after party was quite fun, last week, don’t you agree?” “Oh, oh yes it was, did you enjoy it Margery?” I said, desperate to join the conversation. Margery told me it was quite a fun party and our conversation continued in that manner for a while.

It was so fun leaving Cerci and Joffrey out of the conversation, something they weren’t used to, and I think the ladies thought the same and we continued. I noticed how Sansa’s tone subtly changed, it became softer, every time she said something that related to me. Eventually the stew was served and we everyone ate. Cerci and Joffrey had a few small conversations but mainly just listened to ours. I suppose Joffrey was fed up with us, so he kicked Sansa’s chair from under the table, startling her and making her drop her spoon, within seconds I handed it back to her with a smile which she kindly and unexpectedly returned. 

“Tyrion, come with me,” Joffrey commanded. I stood and he took me into a small room and closed the door. As soon as he did my heartbeat quickened. He quickly took out his sword and held it to my throat. “Now uncle, if you ever threaten me again like you did last week, I’ll make sure you don’t see another night. Sound good?” he asked. “Yes Joffrey,” he took the sword from my neck and gave me a quick slice by my ear, then sheathed his sword. Smiled and walked out. I clutched my ear; all I could hear was a ringing and the pain was immense. I stumbled out of the room and made my way back to mine and Sansa’s room.

I suppose Sansa saw me since she arrived at our room mere seconds after me. “Tyrion? Why did you leave?” I turned around as she finished, and she let out a gasp. She pressed her hand against it as she tore some fabric at the bottom of a draw. She held it in place and continued to apply pressure to stop the bleeding. I had lost a lot of blood and she began to wipe it away gently. We spoke for what felt like ages, discussing our hatred for Joffrey, it was something we had in common, something we could relate to each other about. Once the bleeding had stopped, we were both tired and decided it was time to sleep. Sansa stood up and held out her hand for me. She helped me over to our bed and she got undressed. After seeing I was having issues holding the fabric and undressing, she blew out the candles, and held the fabric in place whilst I undressed, I have never liked sleeping in clothes and Sansa didn’t mind, since we were on opposite sides of the bed and I always blew out the candles prior. 

I stayed awake for a while because of the pain and the unending ringing in my ear. For so long I desperately to wake her. I wanted to talk to her, see the outline of her stunning face in the near pitch blackness of our room. After a long time that felt like an eternity my eyes started to feel heavy and close but not before Sansa rolled over and lay her arm over me, I don’t know if it was intentional, it was probably just her rolling over in her sleep, completely unaware that she was holding me but I was beyond thrilled. The last thought I remember is ‘progress’


	3. Sansa: Your History

I was appalled by the cut that Joffrey had left on Tyrion. It was so much deeper than I thought at first. The amount of blood was incredible. I saw him stumbling out of the room, last night, he seemed so disoriented. I excused myself from the and looked at Joffrey as he laughed louder and louder. It was all so fast, I called Tyrion’s name a few times, but he didn’t seem to hear me. I didn’t think it would, but it scared me more than I care to admit.

We woke up as the sun peaked through the curtains right on our eyes. As our eyes opened and our senses awoke we both realised that I had been holding him for who knows how long. I knew Tyrion wasn’t upset, he looked happy that I was holding him, doing something even sort of affectionate. We just looked at each other for a few moments before I sat up to look at his cut. I slowly peeled the fabric away the wound. It didn’t look as bad as it could’ve so I placed a smaller piece of fabric on top and just pulled some of his hair in front of it so it wouldn’t be obvious. He started just looking at me as I tried to fix it up. When I was done I stood up and walked over to the wardrobe to get some clothes. After getting dressed I looked over at Tyrion who was too woozy to get to his wardrobe. I fetched him some clothes whilst I did my hair.

Honestly he isn’t as bad as I thought he would be. He does everything he can to keep me safe from Joffrey’s insults and threats and hasn’t laid a hand on me. It is so great to know that I am safe now, he makes me feel safe, and not just from Joffrey, everyone and everything. The way he looks at me, I feel like I am going to melt, he cares for me, he is willing to protect me. And he is, sort of handsome.

We decided to spend the day in our room, we sat by the fire again, but this time there wasn’t the same tension as yesterday, when I called him a dwarf. Thing is, he is one, he is a dwarf and an imp, a half human. I might find him attractive and, sweet but I don’t think I could ever love such a being. I don’t even know if I am supposed to call him a man. He doesn’t feel like one, given his height he feels like a mature 8 year old, rather smart one too. However, I don’t want to hurt him, so, silence it is I suppose.

“Sansa?” he said, “Yes Ty…darling,” I watched as an unmistakable smile crossed his mouth. “I was wondering if you mind being married to me. Is it as bad as it was?” His question stopped me in my tracks. I wasn’t expecting to be asked this, I didn’t really know what the answer was. I found him sweet but how do I tell him that I don’t know how to love a dwarf. “I mind it less, less than I did at least,” he gave me a short and courteous nod and continued to read whatever book had caught his interest. “Tyrion?” he looked at me, and I asked him the same question, “I never minded it in the same way you did, I didn’t have the same plans, I was told to marry you by my father, and I in a way expected something similar to happen. I’m lucky I ended up with you and not one of the whores I used to pay,” this completely shocked me. I had never known that he bought women in the past, “Excuse me?” he realised what he said, “No one was interested in me ok, please just leave it at that,” I decided not to push and let him resume his reading.

We exchanged small glances but nothing more, I wanted to know about his past, he intrigued me. It had been a few hours however and I knew to change the fabric on his head. I ripped off some more and sat next to him. I pulled the current fabric off as gently as I could and examined the cut, it wasn’t much worse than it previously was, so I simply put the new fabric on and hid it with his hair again. He turned to face me to find I was still practically leaning on him. We held our eyes for a moment before he leant in. He was gentle and it felt nice. Joffrey was always rough, it was never enjoyable for me, something I assumed was my own fault, but this I liked, and I returned the sentiment. He put his hand on the back of my head, pulling me into him more. He started so push on me forcing me down and continued to kiss me. As soon as he touched the buttons of my clothes in the hope of undressing me, I backed away, standing up. Crossing my arms and holding them close to my body. “I’m, I’m so sorry,” “No, it’s fine, it wasn’t you, I’m just not ready for that,”

I looked back up at him to see he was staring at the door, I looked as well to see Shae standing in the doorway. She was holding a small platter with some silverware on it. “Shae, listen,” he started but it was too late, she had already dropped the platter and stumbled backwards, and half ran away. I looked expectantly at Tyrion to see him staring, hurt, at the doorway. I sat back down and asked him what was going on. He refused to talk to me about whatever it was and just looked into the flames. I decided not to lie on him and instead curled up next to him, practically inviting him to rest on me. He noticed me and rested his head on my shoulder blade. “I wish she would just understand,” he muttered under his breath,” “Understand what?” he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, I thought his head was hurting from the cut but instead he sat up, not lying on me, and proceeded to explain.

“You know I used to buy women’s time,” I nodded, “I was lonely, no one was interested in the dwarf, the imp, the half man. Not unless they had money, gold, jewels as an incentive. There were many women, most of them one time,” again I nodded to indicate my understanding, “Well I met Shae, I found her attractive and I offered her everything I could, she accepted. Eventually she began to love me, and I began to love her, despite the money. I stopped paying her as she was no longer my prostitute, but my girlfriend, my lover. I snuck her here and after almost getting caught made her your handmaiden. I didn’t tell her that I was supposed to get married to you, my father did. She was furious and confronted me the night prior, I tried to explain but she wouldn’t have any of it, I offered her gold to prove my love, and one thing lead to another,” he met my gaze and was visibly ashamed, “yes, I fucked her, I fucked her again and again the night before I was to be married to you, and I’m sorry for it. However, she doesn’t seem to want to see us together, even though she understands that we are married, and I’m not prepared to be with her while I am married to another,”

His story shocked me; I hadn’t expected him to tell me that. I didn’t know what I expected but it shocked me none the less. I looked at him and he just apologised for it. I said it was fine because, really, it was, neither of us wanted this marriage, we both wanted other people, I couldn’t tell him I was so upset when he wanted to be with her not me. It hurt though, I don’t love him, but knowing he cared more for someone else more than me felt weird, it made me realise how terrible I must be making him feel every time I reject his countless offers of his hand, or his affection. “Do you want me to call her back? Then you can talk it over an…” “No, there is nothing to talk about, I am married, and not to her,” I pulled a face and he revised his statement, “actually yes, please do, I should talk to her,” I left the room and brought her back.

I was thankful that Tyrion didn’t force me to leave, instead he asked if I would mind staying in the small attached room and closing the door. I accepted and I walked in and closed the door,” “Oh god I love you,” he said, I didn’t make any noise so they would think I couldn’t hear. I had been reading over his shoulder and I knew what that was, it was a trick to find out if I could hear them. The two spoke eventually and she asked, who Tyrian loves. He hesitated before saying, “You, I chose you, and I did everything I could to keep you close to me, I will always love you, you are a beauty and you are mine. Sansa, she is the child I was forced to marry, I don’t love her,” that was all I head as they continued in whispers whilst I silently cried. I have made it clear I don’t love him, but I was trying, he was simply playing me.

By the time she left I wasn’t crying, and he opened the door. He nodded and walked away. “She won’t be intervening, she is now a castle maid, not your hand maiden, we won’t see her much,” I must have seemed puzzled as he continued, “You heard the first half didn’t you,” I gave a shy nod. I heard him take a deep breath and I instinctively flinched. Instead of hitting me, he put his arm around me. “It is true, I love her, more than you, but I am married to you, not her. I told her as such. I explained that I want to love you and I am getting closer every day. I explained that I loved what we had and that I will never forget her. She’d had enough, and she left,” I felt so guilty and ashamed of myself for doubting him, he wants this to work, more than I do.

I gave a small smile and we ate our dinner in our room before going to bed once more. After undressing I remembered his cut, once again I removed the fabric and replaced it. I was so close to kissing him again, instead I kissed his cheek and walked to my side of the bed and got in. As I did so he blew out the candles, undressed and joined me in the bed. I don’t remember holding him in my sleep the night prior but this time I made sure he knew it was a conscious decision to put my arm over him. Of course, my body didn’t get near his, only my arm and as I fell asleep I played with some of the hair at the back of his head. The room was pitch black but even so I was sure I could see a smile.

Later in the night we awoke to hear the door open, I sat up, still holding Tyrion, to see 4 silhouettes walking towards us. It was clear one of them was Joffrey and we both knew why he was here. I was shocked and his men immediately held me down. Whilst he started to caress my body. It didn’t take Tyrion long to figure out how to get him to leave, “Joffrey, if you don’t leave I will scream. God knows what rumours will circulate if you are found here, with men holding your ex down,” With that he left.


	4. Tyrion: Lunch With The Devil Incarnate

We woke up when the sun was already high in the sky. After the previous night’s ordeals of Joffrey, I put my arm over Sansa as we slept. She seemed much more comfortable, now I had proven I could keep her safe. As she woke she snuggled into me just a bit and even put her own arm over me. We stayed there for a few minutes whilst we enjoyed being in each other’s arms. She was warm from being under heavy blankets and her skin was soft as anything. I began to stroke her hair, surprisingly she didn’t mind it and continued lying there. When I stopped she looked at me, she has beautiful eyes and I caressed her cheek and she kissed me this time. She was a bit stronger and once again I put my hand behind her head, pulling her against my face, even more so. I wanted so badly to undress her, especially since she was already in her under garments. Instead I ran my free hand over her arms and down back. She seemed fine with it and we continued in this manner for some time. That is of course until she rolled over, so I was on top of her. Until that point she had her right arm over me, now she was doing the same as I was, running her hands over me. She felt amazing, it was clear she didn’t know what she was doing but she was trying and gods it felt good. I never would have let go of her if that was an option, of course I had to eventually, but I know she won’t go much further than this, so I felt it necessary to enjoy every last second of it.

Sadly, after a short while she began to pull away, at first I went with her but then pulled away as well. She stood up and went to get some clothes whilst I did the same. As she went to brush her I walked over and helped her. Once it was done I pulled out the necklace I’d had made for her and placed it around her neck. She looked down at it, pulled me around from behind her so I was now in front of her and she held me against her hugging me. I hugged her back and she whispered thank you. Not long after Shae arrived to take Sansa for a bath. Leaving me alone in our room. I just walked around until I saw a book with The Stark crest on it.

I picked it up and opened it, it had Sansa’s name on the top right corner. I thought it was a book of random stories from her family’s religion, so I skipped to a random page. I realised it was a diary, but I had turned to yesterday’s page. Before I closed it I saw her say that she thought me a dwarf, an imp, she could never love me for it, even if she tried. I quickly returned the book and started reading one of my own.

She soon returned, her hair still wet, she smiled at me, and I scowled at her. The smile instantly vanished from her face as she asked what was wrong. “I’m a dwarf an I’m and you could never love because of that,” she was clearly stunned, and she then realised that I had seen her diary, “You, you looked at my diary,” I guiltily nodded my head, not that it was a question as much a statement. “Did you read much?” “No, I thought it was a book of stories from your family’s religion. I turned to just before the bookmark, as soon as I realised I closed it,” “So you only saw that one sentence?” yet again I nodded my head.

She looked disappointed in me and walked over to her desk where the diary sat. She picked it up and walked back to the couch I was sitting on. She showed me the paragraph, where she wrote that. The majority of the paragraph was calling me an imp, half man, even called me a mature toddler. She then pointed to the paragraph above it, looking away, almost as if she were embarrassed. I read it and instantly stopped dead in my tracks, I looked up at her and asked if what she wrote was true. She gave me a small nod, and I closed the book and apologised. She replaced the book to its original position and brushed through her wet hair. I just sat there watching her. I felt quite useless, she had explained that she likes me but finds it hard since I’m a dwarf.

I stood up and walked over to where the wine was. I poured myself a cup and downed it instantly I did the same twice more. I started pouring another when Sansa took the cup from my hand and put it down. I reached for it and she hit my hand. I looked up at her, bewildered. She simply said no to me. Sansa took my elbow and pulled me down to the gardens, where lunch was being served.

I was too drunk to stop her from doing anything, so I just let her take me. She sat down as I did. Margery and Joffrey sat opposite us, as they were joining us for lunch. “Uncle! Ha you are drunk are you? Can’t bear the idea of Sansa I take it?” Sansa who had been holding my hand tightened her grip and I began to twitch with rage. Margery who was also taken aback from the remark told him to back off, that it isn’t his business. “Margery that’s sweet of you but I can handle this,” I then turned to Joffrey, “Nephew, thankyou oh so much for your concern, but I am very happy with Sansa, not that it is, as Margery said, any of your business,” “Happy are you? If you where happy then you would’ve fucked her by now, it’s been almost two weeks,” “And you supposedly know this how?” “Oh please, you must have heard all the rumours,” “Ahh yes the rumours, the ones spread by a handmaiden who no one knows about, I’m assuming everyone knows her name now, it was just a pesky trick so people would know she exists,” Joffrey was about to continue but not before a servant gave us our lunch, I served Sansa then myself, and we waited for the other two to serve themselves. Joffrey helped himself to a large amount of food and started eating, Margery then served herself. We were all appalled by Joffrey’s behaviour.

Once we had all finished I asked why Joffrey didn’t serve his wife to be first. “Because my lady isn’t a helpless lump of flesh, she can serve herself,” “Courtesy is lost on you, you selfish fuck,” I could practically feel the worry from Margery and Sansa. “Me? A selfish fuck? You are the selfish one, what with all those whores you have, so many women to yourself, I’d consider that selfish,” I drew my dagger and said, “Now boy, I will have you know that I have one woman, that is Sansa, and if you ever dare to say something so ludicrous again I will carve the words Selfish fuck into your royal chest. The ladies both stood as Joffrey drew his sword. Sansa was about to pull me away but not before Joffrey sliced my healing cut even deeper. With that Sansa took me by the elbow and pulled me along with her whilst Margery tried to calm Joffrey.

As we walked down the paths people started laughing at me, because of my height. I said their names under my breath, adding them to my list. Sansa asked what I was doing and I explained that I have a list of people who have been rude to me, “You should learn to ignore them,” “Quite difficult my lady when it has been going on since I was born,” “Well now they’re laughing at both of us, the imp and the traitor’s daughter, the wedded couple that never did a thing in bed,” “Ha, what a title my lady, what a title indeed, we should engrave it in the stone above our bed,” “I don’t think I would like that very much,” she responded, “Oh please I’m only teasing, I would hate to have that over our bed, imagine what would happen when anyone else would enter our room,” “Oh they would laugh at us,” “I’m sure they would my lady,” She suddenly seemed sad and I didn’t know why, “My lady?” “Oh, yes, um it wouldn’t be a very fun experience,” “Are you alright?” “Oh yes, yes I’m fine,”

We walked the rest of the way back to our room in utter silence. She got more tense as we walked which concerned me, I didn’t want to see her so uneasy. I closed the door behind us and sat next to her. “What’s wrong?” she didn’t respond, “Sans”. “That, that’s what’s wrong,” “What?” I asked. She didn’t look at me, she just looked forward, “Call me what you want, I don’t care what,” I just looked at her as she said those words, “So… you don’t mind if I call you, I don’t know, baby, my dear, dove?” she nodded her head as she stood up to get even more fabric to fix my now worse cut. 

She pulled away what was left of the old fabric and examined my cut. She used the old fabric to dab up some of the blood and replace it. As she arranged some of my hair to hide the cut I asked why she was suddenly so much more willing to be with me. In typical Sansa fashion she froze for a moment before deciding on an answer. “I don’t know, you just weren’t as terrible a person as Joffrey, you were kind. You didn’t push to do anything.” “So, you like me because I’m not Joffrey, great well anyone in King’s Landing fits your description,” I retorted in more of a snarky tone than I intended. “Well that’s why I started to not mind you, when Joffrey came in a couple days ago and you made it look like we were happy when we weren’t, you pretended so neither of us would be humiliated especially me. The way you look at me, you make me feel special,” her last couple words where slower and quieter. As she said it I leant over kissed her.

Her long hair fell down, past her shoulders, past her breasts. Looking at her, I couldn’t see a fault. She was my polar opposite, young, attractive, innocent and in so many ways better than myself. If I made her feel the way she makes me feel every time she touches me, I doubt she would keep her hands off me. I myself can barely stop myself from enjoying her body, every inch of it, I want it, more than I ever wanted any other woman I have laid eyes on.


	5. Sansa: Walk With Me, My Friend

I woke up the following morning to see that Tyrion had gotten some blood on his pillow from the cut on the side of his head that Joffrey had inflicted. However, he was still asleep, so I decided it was better to let him sleep whilst I visit Margery. As per usual I got into one of my favourite purple dresses and left the room, but not before catching one last glance at my sleeping husband. 

Even though I was much freer being married to Tyrion than when I was engaged to Joffrey I realised I had barely left our room without him since the wedding night almost two weeks prior. It felt quite strange walking around without him, in some ways I missed him, I felt lonely so alone. However, my isolation ended quite quickly as I was nearing the entrance to the gardens where I could already see Margery waiting for me. As I neared she turned around and she smiled. This was the first time I had seen her without my husband or her fiancé since the wedding and it felt nice to see her again. 

I walked up to her to receive a tight hug from my friend. “Margaery!” I exclaimed in delight. “How are you?” “Quite well little dove, yourself,” “I can’t complain, though I can’t say the same for Tyrion, his cut isn’t the best,” “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that, I have been trying to cool Joffrey’s temper but it isn’t working too well,” “Don’t worry, I don’t blame you in the slightest, I know what he’s like,” She smiled at me and linked our arms as we began to walk through the gardens.

“How is your relationship with Lord Tyrion?” I paused as soon as the words left her lips, I wasn’t sure what to tell her. Was I supposed to tell her that it’s all fine? That I find him attractive? That I made out with him? That we haven’t had sex? Or do I lie? Say I’m in love and we enjoy each other’s bodies every night? That I’m hoping to conceive? I didn’t know what to say to her. “Sansa? Are you quite alright?” I looked at her and looked away as we walked, enjoying the view of the plants we had both seen tens, even hundreds of times already. A bit annoyed, she asked me the question again.

This time I knew what to say, “Oh Margaery, I don’t know. You know we still haven’t consummated the marriage, we have fought, I have said ghastly things to him, but I am beginning to like him, he is sort of attractive, oh if you could see the way he looks at me,” Margaery just rolled her eyes at me, “What, oh what is it?” I said teasingly tugging on her arm, “Oh I don’t know, I love him, I hate him, he’s attractive, he’s ugly, he’s kind, he’s mean,” “Stop teasing me you little,” “Little what?” “I. don’t know,” “Ha, I believe I win then,” We both just looked at each other and started laughing at our own stupidity, especially mine. 

“Seriously though, how are you and Tyrion? You haven’t seemed overly happy whenever I see you with him, and you definitely weren’t happy at the wedding,” “Well, I don’t know, if I had to marry a Lannister I’m glad I was forced to marry him. I wouldn’t have wanted to see someone like Joffrey every day,” “mhm, fair enough. But that doesn’t mean that much. You would prefer a quick death over a slow one, but you don’t want to die,” “Bit morbid don’t you think?” She just shrugged at my statement, “I want to say I’m happy but I’m still not entirely sure. I’m definitely happier, and he’s for lack of a better term ‘sweet’. He gave me this necklace see?” I lifted the stone that hung on the necklace out for her to see. “Oh, it’s gorgeous, I love it. If you want we can go to a jeweller to find out how much it’s worth,” I stared at her for a moment shocked, “I will do no such thing,” “Sansa, I’m joking, don’t worry,” 

After a while we began to get bored of seeing the same plants as we always see, they do get boring after a while, “Sansa?” I looked up to meet her gaze, “Shall we have some lunch?” “Hmm, yes I think we should.” With that we began to make our way towards the hall where lunch was to be served. We started guessing what they would be serving, knowing it would probably be small cakes and an assortment of other small dishes. However, we started speculating saying we would be served cakes taller than men, fish that where bigger than any others, with forks smaller than our fingers.

When we arrived, we scanned the crowd to see if we could spot Tyrion or Joffrey. We spotted them sitting with two empty seats between them. We made our way over to hear them quarrelling yet again. We were both beginning to get sick of this happening every time they were near each other. Of course, we knew that Tyrion would rarely instigate the fact, it was almost always Joffrey. While Tyrion would just retaliate. “Ladies,” Tyrion said as we took our seats, “did you have a nice walk?” “Oh, it was lovely, it was so nice to spend some time with Sansa, I don’t see her as often anymore,” Margery returned. “I’m sorry if I have been keeping her from you, you know you can spend time with her though,” “Oh yes I know, but I figured for a while I should leave the newlyweds to enjoy their time together before I start stealing the lady away.” “I take it you don’t want your wife around, not surprising, she is a real pain,” Joffrey remarked. I didn’t even have to look at Margaery, I knew she had the most pained and disappointed look on her face.

I looked down and noticed Tyrion’s hand subtly outstretched out of the corner of my eye. I took his hand as Joffrey continued to harass my husband with ridiculous insults. Every time my husband noticed I was about to fight back he tightened his grip on my hand and would let go when I relaxed again. I didn’t understand why he was putting up with it, but I decided it better to leave it be if he didn’t want me to intervene. Lunch of course shut Joffrey up and we all enjoyed our lunch before we all departed, Margaery and Joffrey going who knows where, whilst Joffrey and I returned to our room. 

As soon as the door was closed I decided I had to ask, “Why do you let him talk to you like that?” “What?” “He is constantly rude, why in god’s name do you allow him to do so?” “Well, what is the point of fighting back?” “Getting him to shut up,” “No, all it does is give him what he wants, he wants me to retaliate.” “But,” “But what? Fight him? He will just cut me again, probably worse than he already has, so why bother?” That finally silenced me, and I didn’t try and continue, there wasn’t a point in arguing because he was right, everything he said was. Which was typical, I couldn’t remember the last time he was wrong. Which, well, was nice, knowing I could trust everything he said. 

“Do you think someone will do something about him?” I asked. “What do you mean my dear?” “I mean, do you think someone will remove him from power, reduce his status, maybe even, I don’t know, perhaps assassinate him?” “Sansa,” he said in a raised tone, “we might be alone in here, but you don’t know who will walk past that door, you can’t say that, not unless you have a death wish.” “But, what he does, to everyone,” “No, please, just stop. I told you I wouldn’t let you get hurt while you are my wife, and I meant it. You will be placed in gaol, or worse killed,” I could feel my feel my face become red, my bottom lip become more pronounced and looked to my left. “I don’t want to lose you, so please just don’t,” he said walking towards me. 

As he reached me I looked down to see him take my hand and kiss it. As he took my hand from his lips he looked up at me. He gave my hand a small shake, gave me a small smile and let go of me, turning away. He walked towards his bookcase to retrieve yet another one of his many books. I cannot fathom the reason as to why he continuously reads them. I don’t want to read them once, let alone several times. They are quite boring and hold no value to me. He turned back towards me, gesturing at the bookcase, non-verbally asking if I wanted one. “Oh, no thankyou my lord,” he grabbed a book for himself and began to walk to the couch in front of the fire. The one that was practically the only one we used. 

He realised what I was thinking and decided, almost is spite, he opened the book and read it, walking around the room. I was half expecting him to walk into something. However, he spotted everything before he got too close and took detours. Not wanting to distract him I began trying to sketch a small design for a dress. It was more fitted than most, similar to the kind that Margaery would often wear. They looked gorgeous on her. Some of them looked like they should have belonged to a harlot, but they suited her none the less and I was interested in trying one. I thought of perhaps asking her to borrow one, we were bound to be a similar size. After all, we were similar heights.

“Sansa,” I looked up. “I was wondering, did you want to live in King’s Landing?” As per usual I froze, not knowing how to respond to his question. “I’m not sure, it has a much more forgiving climate but the people here, they aren’t always who they seem, so many of them, I can’t bear to trust for fear of being manipulated,” “So you would want to return to the North? To Winterfell?” “Sort of, it’s my home, it’s amazing, I love it there. Why do you ask?” “I was just thinking, that’s all,” “And what were you thinking about?” “If and when we have a son, he would be ‘Lord of Casterly Rock’ and ‘King of The North’ so in theory we could choose to move to the North. Until then we have to stay here because I am the current Lord of Casterly Rock,” “So we could move back home?” “Possibly, I’m not entirely sure,” The biggest smile broke out onto my face and I held him tight in and embrace. At first he was surprised by this but hugged me back and gently pecked my neck. 

I suddenly found myself quite comfortable in his arms, something that rather surprised me. I was becoming more accepting of being with him, but this felt different, it felt warm, safe, like I was home.


	6. Tyrion: The Aftermath

-Just After The Red Wedding-

As Sansa and I woke up we were completely oblivious to what had just taken place. Neither of us had a clue what had happened, neither of us thought it would happen. As we got up we got dressed and walked down to the gardens for breakfast, with Margery and Joffrey. We were quite confused when we noticed that there weren’t as many people around as there usually where. The people that where around where much quieter and looked at us with something similar to pity. 

As we neared where we were to have our breakfast we noticed the absence of our guests. This would’ve been alright had my brother not been standing there, facing away from us, leaning on the table with his left hand. As we approached him he turned around, I presume he heard our footsteps as we got closer. As soon as I saw his face I knew something was terribly wrong, I had known him practically since birth. I knew when there was something wrong. “Jaimie, what are you doing here?”

He took in a deep breath and when he exhaled it was even more exaggerated. “There is something father needs to tell you, he wants to see you in his quarters,” “What’s going on?” Jaimie looked at us and shook his head as he said, “It’s not my place to say, father wanted to tell you himself,” with that we began to walk away. However not before he stood next to Sansa, gave her a small hug and pecked her cheek and whispered that he was sorry. 

After he was gone I asked why he did that, she told me that she didn’t know. Sansa was going to walk back to our room, but I told her to come with me, worst case scenario she waits outside the door, chances are it wouldn’t have taken long. She consented and we walked down the halls once more. It was clear Sansa hadn’t been in this area before, she looked so lost as she followed me. 

As we reached the door I knocked politely yet abruptly. My father opened the door and invited me into the room, making it clear Sansa wasn’t allowed in. He walked me over to the table that was about 8 metres from the door that Sansa was on the other side of. “What is all this about?” in return he gave me a very dirty look, “What a lovely way of greeting your own father,” “Sorry, hello father. What is this about?” unsurprisingly he rolled his eyes at me. “You might want to take a seat,”

He directed me over to the seat opposite him. “You are aware that there was a wedding yesterday?” I nodded, “Well there was a bit of a murdering to go on, some of the people dead include your wife’s brother Rob and her mother,” I just sat there shocked. I couldn’t believe what he had just told me, “You orchestrated it didn’t you,” I said. “Yes, yes I did,” he replied. I could feel my face becoming red hot with rage, though I tried to hide it as well as I could. I knew he could tell how mad I was, despite my efforts I showed my displeasure with this information.

“How? How in god’s name could you possibly murder people at a wedding?” I asked in a tone rougher than intended. “Tell me,” he responded, “why it is more noble to murder thousands even tens of thousands of men instead of a dozen, WHILE EATING THEIR FUCKING DINNER,” “So what you are saying is you did this to save lives then?” Again, he rolled his eyes at me, “No I did it to save lives, to stop a war,” “You are fucking ridiculous, yes we are at war but this is unnecessary and low, even for you,” “I am here for a little while longer son, I will do everything in my power to keep my family safe, even it means killing my family’s wife’s family,” I was astounded by his response, “The northerners won’t forget this, you realise this,” “Who cares? They will remember what happens when they come south, they should stay where they are,” I shook my head, disapproving of my father’s decision. 

“Who, do you suggest tells Sansa this? Me? That won’t go well,” “You are her husband,” he responded, “Oh yes, Sansa, darling, about your family, yeah my family slaughtered your mother and brother, basically we are the reason most of your family is dead, your welcome,” “No, need to be so snarky Tyrion, I did this for my family, for my blood, my name,” His lack of remorse for what he did shocked me, I couldn’t believe what he was telling me, “Ugh, let me put it like this for you son, since you clearly won’t understand any other way. Now that Sansa’s older brother is gone she is the key to the north, and when yours and Sansa’s son comes of age he will be ‘Lord of Casterly Rock’ and ‘King of The North’, uniting the two and making the Lannister name even more powerful,”

I was amazed that that was what my father was focusing on, not that he had murdered people when they weren’t ready, it was like killing them in the back. “Oh, I suppose you think Sansa will just spread her legs for me after I tell her that my family murdered hers? Ha! I’d like to see that happen,” “Well whether or not she wants it, you need to put a child in her, you need an heir, make that happen,” “I will not, and never will rape my wife simply so she can have a child,” “A good man puts blood and family before whims,” “Ha! Easy to say when you make the decisions,” “Tyrion you really are a fool, you think everything I do I want to?” “Well, when did you do something, not because you wanted to but because of family,” “THE DAY YOU WHERE BORN,” he yelled at me, “When I saw you, I wanted to take you deep into the ocean, let the waves deal with you, instead I raised you as my own child, shamefully having to tell noble persons that I am the father of a dwarf,” I showed my father anger, but I wanted to cry, knowing my father would have left me for dead hurt more than I care to admit.

With that he walked out another door. I walked back to Sansa, grabbed her hand, not noticing the tears in her eyes and roughly taking her back to our room. She was stumbling after me, gasping for breath between her silent sobs. When we got to our room I realised how distraught she was, realising that she must’ve heard my father talking about what happened to her family. As soon as I let go of her hand she fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. I joined her, crying over how little my father cared for me.  
Eventually we both began to get over what made us so sad. “You heard everything we said didn’t you,” Sansa nodded her head to agree with that statement, “You know I had no idea that your family was going to be killed, “Yes, I know,” “Sansa,” I placed my finger under her chin and raised her head to look at me, “I am so sorry for what happened,” “It’s not your fault, I’m sorry about what your father said to you about after you were born,” A gave her a small smile and just looked at her. This could’ve been a nice day; we weren’t even halfway into it yet and we were both distraught already.

I helped her to her feet and took her to the couch and handed her, her needlework. I decided to read, not that I was reading, I was starting at the pages that I had read several times over, not absorbing any of the information, instead wondering how close my father was to letting me die. At the same time, I was watching my wife. She, like me, was just holding her needlework, she was staring into the fire, completely oblivious. The walls could’ve started coming down around us and she would have been none the wiser. She wouldn’t stop staring at the wood that that was cracking, slowly disintegrating. The way the orange flames licked the air seemed to fascinate her, though I’m sure she was more focused on her family’s deaths instead of the fire, I could tell from the look in her eyes. It was different, and somehow I could sense the difference. 

Sansa refused to eat for the rest of the day, I asked for our lunch and dinner to be brought to us in our room. I didn’t want to take Sansa outside where there are so many people who are oblivious to her loss, and still have their families alive and well. However, no matter what I put in front of her she refused to touch. I even tried to spoon feed her some of her favourite lemon cakes, which again didn’t work. I tried so hard to get her to eat.

“Please Sansa,” I said to her, which was possibly the first thing in hours that had broken her from her trance, “please eat something, for me, I don’t want to see you starve,” she paused for a moment, taking a close look at the food in front of her, “If I starve I will see my family again, everyone who already died,” “But I won’t see you again, if you starve yourself, please, eat something, anything, I don’t care what,” tears started to well in her eyes, either from knowing I cared about her or because of her family, in truth I think it was a mix of both. “I. I can’t, I’m sorry,” I sighed and ate some food for myself, and wrapped up a lemon cake for her in case she changed her mind later.

Eventually we were both tired, especially Sansa. I had to undo all the pins in her hair and help her out of her dress and into bed. For the first time since we got married I slept in my undergarments, so she would be more comfortable having me hold her. She allowed me to put my arm over and she seemed more than happy to have someone care for her, even if that person was part of the family that slaughtered her mother and brother. 

As I fell asleep I could swear that she was awake. Every time I woke during the night, which was unusually frequent that night, I had this weird sense that she was still awake, thinking about her family. 


	7. Sansa: Our First

-Five Months Later-

I awoke the that morning to find Tyrion awake and reading one of his old books again. As I got up he greeted me, calling me his pearl. As he did I looked over at him, he seemed to not have thought much of the nickname. I thought that, at least until he looked up to see my smile, a sentiment he returned. I was becoming more used to all his faults, his scars from battle, his mis proportioned body. I didn’t think I could grow to like him, let alone find him attractive. He returned to his book as I dressed myself. I picked up my needlework and sat with him. We both rotated away from each other so our backs would rest on each other.

We sat there in silence perfectly happy until I eventually said, “If I had to live the rest of my life like this I don’t think I would ever complain,”. “You would prefer to not look at me or you would like to spend your time on your needlework?” he replied, “Neither, I would be happy to spend my life with you,” my response seemed to soften him. He wasn’t abrupt, and his voice was quite different to what I had ever heard before, it sounded almost seductive, “You know what? I think I would be just as happy” We both continued to focus on our individual activities, just listening to each other’s breathing, and the fire crackling every so often. 

It was a little later when Tyrion decided to turn around. He pulled on my shoulder rotating me back to a normal sitting position. He rested his head on my arm I heard him whisper “kiss me,” under his breath. I don’t think he knew I heard; I think it was more he was begging the gods for me kiss him. Either way I didn’t care, leant over and kissed him. He was quite taken aback at first but quickly let me, and he kissed me, as passionately as I thought humanly possible. Every time he kissed me I felt more attracted to him. I would get closer to loving him and I would be more desperate for him again. I never thought I would feel like this towards him. I thought I would stay indifferent.

About half an hour later we decided to go for a walk through the gardens. As we walked we enjoyed each other’s company, we would walk in silence at times but for the majority of it we spoke of our lives. A topic we somehow managed to avoid for so long. He told me about his first marriage, and I told him about my childhood, I even went as far, on request, to tell him about Joffrey and all of the sick things he had done to me over the time I was with him. We discussed my home in the north and my dire wolf Lady. We discussed his childhood and how he acquired some of his scars. He didn’t seem to mind answering any of my questions, if anything he was happy to explain and share his life with me. 

The day passed quite quickly and before long it was night. I sat in front of my mirror and started brushing my hair. However, it was a bit difficult to reach some of it since it is so long. I decided to ask Tyrion to help me, he put down his book and walked over. As he methodically brushed through my hair he found knots that I hadn’t found myself. The way he was touching the back of my head, with every touch it felt like fire, but not it a bad way, it felt amazing. He continued to make his way through my hair. Eventually it was too much and I let out a small moan. He immediately stopped and asked if I was ok, I replied with a sheepish yes and he continued. After he brushed through all my hair that was behind me. He reached in front of me, brushing his hands against my chest and around my neck to collect the hair that had escaped him. It felt so good though. So, I shook my head, so the hair fell back. He went to get it again, but I quickly grabbed his hand and held it where it was.

I am sure that he noticed that I switched to deep breathing. I could tell he was nervous; I could feel his fingers twitching under mine and his hand was beginning to sweat. I could hear him start to stumble on his words as he attempted to form a sentence I couldn’t interpret. Eventually I rotated on my seat, still holding his hand. I knew what I wanted; I could word it in a million ways in my head, but I didn’t know how to say any of them. They were all just such ugly ways of putting it. I let go of his hand and lay each of my arms on his shoulders, entwining my hands his head and pulling him towards me. I don’t know if he understood how I felt but he did what I wanted him to. “Sansa…” he looked at me, his expression puzzled. I pulled him in and kissed him, when I let go I whispered to him, “I want you.”

That was what did it, he tucked under my arms and walked backwards, “No, you deserve someone so much better than me, I have killed so many people, I’m deformed, you deserve someone decent, handsome, someone who hasn’t killed as many as me, someone who isn’t so closely related to the man who abused you,” “I don’t care about any of that,” “Well you should, if I where you I wouldn’t, do anything with me, I don’t deserve you,” I was so surprised by his answer, I thought he wanted me, more than I did. “What if I didn’t care about that?” my question stumped him; he hadn’t expected that to be my response. “Tyr...” he walked back towards me and started kissing me. Pushing me down onto the dresser.

I quickly let go and stood up, I grabbed his hand and lead him over to the bed. He sat on the edge whilst I sat in front of him, on the floor. I pulled my clothes over my head, and for the first time he saw me completely naked. As soon as my clothes where off the cold air hit me hard. I could feel the goose bumps start, I wanted to hug myself to stay warm, but I didn’t want to cover myself. Instead I started pulling at the ties on Tyrion’s clothes. He reached over to the only candles that where still burning in hopes of blowing them out. I pulled him back towards me, “No, don’t,” “My love, I’m hideous, I’d be much more comfortable with the candles out,” “I’m sorry but I want them on,” with that I untied the final of his overcoat pulling it off, he was now only in his undergarments which I tried to remove but wouldn’t let me. “Sansa, you will laugh at me, please just let me,” “I promise you I won’t, I promise I won’t laugh at you, and if I do ill read your longest book, and you know how much I hate to read,” “He finally allowed me to take his clothes off and I just looked at how mis proportioned his entire body was, I might have slept with him every night for months and him being naked but I had never been able to properly see his body.

He held my hand as he raised me to my feet and guided me onto the bed. He lay next to me and once again asked me if I was sure, I responded with a yes and immediately started kissing him, all over his face and neck. He ran his hands everywhere he could reach. He began to suck on my neck it was at this point I had no clue what to do in the lead up to the deed, only what happens during. I simply tried to copy what he was doing if he would say something would say something similar. I began to notice his hands where moving further and further down my body. It didn’t take long for him. to start caressing my waist and that general area. He then began to move my legs, so I was lying on my back with my knees up. Not seconds after I was in that position did I feel it. It was bigger than I had thought it would be, considering his height. It hurt as it went in, but it didn’t take long for me to feel like I was in heaven. He began to move slightly in and out of my body I started breathing so deeply as did he. As he was doing it he continued to kiss every part of my body he could reach.

I had always thought that his body would be as ugly as his face, misshapen, scarred, unappealing, but in that moment I didn’t see scars. Yes, he was deformed, but he didn’t repulse me, if anything the opposite, I felt like I needed him. He continued for a short while, admittedly with little help from me. Eventually he pulled out of me just as he came. He returned to kissing me over and over. He wouldn’t let go of me; he didn’t want to. I could tell by his demeanour that he thought that maybe tomorrow I would be as repulsed by him as I was on our wedding day. Over the next 15 or so minutes we calmed down a lot and began to get quite tired. It was tiring but both of seemed so happy. At some point during the final candle had gone out and we where submerged in the darkness of the night.

As we both where falling asleep he began to run his hands over the edge of my cheekbone, almost admiring it. As he did so I started playing with his hair, I could sense that he was happy as I did so. “Tyrion?” “Mhm,” he responded, I paused for a moment before continuing, I had been wanting to say this for a few days, but I had never had the guts to. I was hoping that he would have said it first, but I knew he wouldn’t. He knew that I wasn’t comfortable at first so he made sure I was comfortable and him saying he loved me at any point prior to right now, he would’ve figured wouldn’t go well. “I love you,” I whispered. I could practically see the smile on his face, even though there was no light, “I love you more than you will ever understand,” he whispered back. That one statement made me the happiest person in all of Westeros in that moment, bar Tyrion who was probably just a bit happier. In the last few moments before we both fell asleep he pulled so I was half lying on him and he put his arm over me. In the cold night air, which I was partially exposed to that little bit of extra heat from him made me feel warm and safe.


	8. Tyrion: The Day Before

I woke the morning after to see my wife sleeping next to me. The happiness I felt, I couldn’t express it. I had fallen for her within the first few days of our marriage, I had wanted to tell her for months. I was crazy about her. Having her in my arms, knowing she is finally mine was the best feeling I have ever experienced. To know she actually loves me, it’s indescribable, she is beauty beyond compare and the person I will spend the rest of my life with and I will only dislike the parts of my future where she isn’t by my side. 

Not long after me did she wake up as well. “Good morning, my love,” she said to me as she opened her eyes. We lay in our bed for a few minutes just looking at each other. I was surprised that she didn’t mind my deformities anymore, or at least not as much. She seemed to view me as if I was normal, and my body didn’t disgust her as it had with so many other women. Once again I stroked her hair, before realising we have been doing that a lot, not that she seemed to care. She simply nestled into me even more than she already was. 

We both got out of bed and found some clothes to wear. We walked down to the gardens to have breakfast with Joffrey and Margery which was unfortunately a weekly tradition. Sansa wore a loose purple dress that complemented her physique. I helped her brush her hair, not that it led to anything this time and we left our room. We walked down the pathways to where Joffrey and Margery where already seated. “Your late uncle, where you beating her for being a little shit?” “No, I wouldn’t hit her, because I am not a prick,” Joffrey began to stand but Margery pulled him back into his seat, “Just leave it darling,” he began to calm down as the cheese and fruits where served. 

“Margery,” Sansa inquired, “Are you nervous about tomorrow?” “Oh my gods yes, I mean, I’m excited to spend my life with such a man, but a wedding is sort of nerve wracking, you know what I mean,” “Yes, I completely understand, but don’t worry too much, marriage is amazing, I don’t remember a time when I was this happy.” “You like having to spend your time with a disfigured imp, ha!” Joffrey snarkily responded. “You can have your opinions about him, but I am happy,” Joffrey rolled his eyes, at Sansa’s polite response. It was clear he was interested in a fight. Sansa subtly reached across and stroked my leg as I served her some of the different fruits and cheeses. She thanked me as I handed her, her plate and decided to serve Margery since Joffrey wouldn’t. She gave a small smile as thanks. Thankfully Joffrey didn’t notice, if he had he wouldn’t have become livid. 

We all ate, and Margery announced that she needed to talk to Sansa when everyone was done, and it wouldn’t take long. I smiled and continued my eating, Joffrey however said that it was un-necessary to talk in private. Margery started to attempt to disagree, but he put his foot down, stating that she would be his tomorrow so she may as well do as he says. She accepted what he told her and finished eating. Once we were all done Margery started talking, “Sansa, I was wondering if you would be my maid of honour tomorrow,” Sansa looked at me to see me giving her an approving nod and she gladly accepted. I knew I would have to explain to her that she doesn’t have to ask my permission but at the time it wasn’t appropriate to bring up, “Oh wonderful, I’ll have your dress fitted for you later, oh this will be so much fun,” She stood up, walked around the table and gave Sansa a hug then returned to her seat.

“You know, I have planned the wedding amazingly, it will go down in history as one of the most memorable weddings in all of history, with plays, and a grand banquet, it will put your after party to shame if I do say so myself,” Sansa nodded politely, raising her eyebrows at the statement. “Tell me Sansa, how does it feel to know that your imp of a husband could die in battle and you would never see him again,” Joffrey asked Sansa. “I choose not to think about that; besides he hasn’t been killed yet, worst case scenario, he gets some more scars, which doesn’t even bother me.” “Margery never has to worry about it, I am one the best men in battle in all of Westeros, there is no chance I wouldn’t return,” Joffrey replied so smugly I was close to vomiting.

The conversation went on in a similar manner for some time, Joffrey making rude remarks, Sansa and I politely responding and Margery becoming increasingly embarrassed by her fiancé’s behaviour. A large part of the conversation was about how terrible my relationship with Sansa is, how me being deformed is so sad, though Sansa doesn’t deserve more. Under the table we had been holding each other’s hands tightly, taking out our anger on each other’s hands. I’m sure she though, as I did, think that our hands would never work again after that.

After what felt like an eternity we all left the table. Sansa and I were thrilled to finally have escaped Joffrey’s insults. Once we got back to our room we sat once again in front of the fire and Sansa took it upon herself to teach me needlework. She made it look so easy, her fingers slipped into the positions so quickly and so accurately I was stunned, however my attempt was just sad. I didn’t know why but she seemed to be savouring every second of it. She had to fix my work so many times it was almost embarrassing, but we made light of it and started laughing more and more about it. Eventually she put both the sets of completed needle work in a small box with the rest of it. 

We decided to have a bath together, after all tomorrow was Joffrey’s wedding, we had to be clean for it. We called for one of the maids to get the water as we went to the room with the bath. We were sitting on a small ledge whilst we waited for the water. The person who walked in with the water surprised both of us, especially me. Shae locked eyes with me, she might have said everything was fine that day Sansa was in the cupboard but from the look in her eyes it clearly wasn’t. She poured the water in the tub and walked out as quickly as she could, but not before giving me the dirtiest look humanly possible.

As soon as the door was closed Sansa and I got in. The water was warm, and it felt pretty good, though it wouldn’t stay warm for long. Sansa turned around and I cleaned her back for her. As she turned back around she smiled and ran her finger along my jawline, stopping just under my chin. She gently pulled me in and kissed me, yet again, I could really have gotten used to that. She was much better than all the whores I had enjoyed, though much less experienced.

When we returned to our room we were surprised to see one of the dress makers waiting for us inside. “My lord, my lady,” he said nodding to each of us respectfully. We both greeted him. “As you are aware the royal wedding is tomorrow, I have prepared some outfits for you both, you are to choose which one you wish to wear,” with that he walked behind the screen and came back with dresses slung over his arm. He laid them on the table and went to retrieve the outfits for Mr. Once he placed them down he spread them out and asked which one we each wanted to try first.

Sansa’s eyes where suddenly drawn to the dress that I had seen her drawing months ago. She had been editing it for so long, so I thought she would like to see it in person. I knew she wouldn’t ask me to have it made for, so I decided to do it for her a small surprise. “May I try this one?” Sansa asked, gesturing to the dress she designed, “Of course milady,” he said, picking it up and placing it behind the screen. A moment later she emerged. She was absolutely gorgeous, it fit her every curve, I couldn’t believe my eyes. I was so used to seeing her in her loose gowns, seeing her in this, she was stunning, I couldn’t believe my luck at being married to her. 

“Do you like it my dear?” I asked. “Oh my god, I absolutely adore it, did you have it made?” she asked. I nodded my head and she ran into my arms. I could tell how ecstatic having this dress made her, and I was glad I could make her so happy. It had an extreme V-neck and it was made of a thin grey material, with red wolf heads sewn on which shone when in direct light. Around her waist was a thin woollen sash, acting as an unnecessary belt. “I love it so much, thankyou my darling,” she whispered in my ear before standing back up. I decided to try a maroon outfit with a similar design to the one I wore to my wedding to Sansa, though less fancy. We both liked our chosen outfits and where extremely happy with them.’

After he left Sansa and I started eyeing each other up. We were in our original clothes once more as the dressmaker had placed our clothes for tomorrow on the table. I started walking towards her and she started walking backwards. I was surprised that she didn’t trip, but I wasn’t focusing on that. I was focusing on her, and how much I wanted her body again. By the way she was looking at me I could tell she felt the same. Even though I didn’t understand why she wanted my deformed body I did my best not to think about it. I had a beautiful woman and I wanted her; it wasn’t the time to wonder why. Eventually she reached the bed and sat down so that we were much closer to eye level. I pushed my face against hers and as we started to make out we started pulling at each other’s clothes. We undid the buttons, the strings. We kept doing that until we were completely naked. Together we made our way to the middle of the bed. For a bit we continued to just caress each other, making the other more and more aroused. This went on until eventually neither of us wanted to do that anymore, she wanted me in her, and I wanted to be inside of her. We changed positions and we started. As I went at it she started moaning, more and more. To be honest I wanted to as well. I was glad I could make her so satisfied. We continued to do this until she had an orgasm and I did too. She surprisingly wasn’t upset that I had done that. She seemed happy and pulled me back on top of her. She started kissing me more and more. Pulling me more and more into her body. I felt like I was in heaven. 

It took a while but we both eventually started to calm down and she rested her head on my shoulder. We were both became increasingly tired and began to fall asleep. That was of course until Jaimie decided to barge in. “Brother!” “Fucking hell, Jaimie, get out!” I yelled. “Oh finally, took you two long enough, but that’s not why I’m here.” “Jaimie I swear to god please leave us alone,” “Brother, it is about tomorrow,” “Can it wait until tomorrow?” “Probably,” “Then why are you still here,” “Taking in the shock that you could get laid without giving her exuberant amount of money and gold,” “Yeah, yeah, yeah thank you for that,” “Well, I suppose I’ll be off then,” he walked out and I had to yell for him to close the door. Something he had refused to do in the past, annoyingly. Now that he was gone we both started to drift off, in each other’s arms. In hindsight I wish I’d savoured those moments just a bit more than I had.   



	9. Sansa: The Purple Wedding

We awoke soon after sunrise, so our room was bathed in a warm, soft light. I was surprised as I woke up to realise that I had holding Tyrion so tightly in my sleep, I don’t know why. But my grip was so tight that I was surprised he could even breath in his sleep, I probably wouldn’t have been able to. “Are you alright my love?” he asked whilst yawning, probably because of how tightly I was gripping him. I replied with a rather quiet and shy yes and loosened my grip a bit. However, I didn’t want to let go of him. At least not yet, though I didn’t think I ever would want to, and I was right, I never wanted to let him go, whenever I did, I wanted him back immediately. He started stroking my hair, and he seemed to enjoy doing so. I wasn’t complaining, it felt weirdly nice to have his hands through my hair.

I was sort of hoping I was pregnant considering what happened last night. Though I wouldn’t find out for a little while, at least until my period came, or didn’t hopefully. I told Tyrion how I felt, and he told me that he hoped I was as well. He said he didn’t want a child with anyone else, and that made me feel so special to hear. “I have a weird feeling about today,” Tyrion said, “Same, something feels different, almost wrong,” It was a strange feeling, I knew something was drastically going to change soon, and that worried me. 

We lay in bed for a while, just enjoying each other’s company. Though eventually got out of bed and into our clothes for the event. My dress was so gorgeous, I was so thankful that Tyrion had it especially made for me. After we were dressed I sat down, whilst Tyrion brushed my hair. He put half of it up in a coiled bun and left the other half to fall down my back. Before I stood up he pulled a gorgeous necklace out of his pocket. It was a sapphire in an intricate gold casing on a thin gold chain. I adored it, almost as much as the dress. We then stood in front of the mirror and I realised how nice we looked together. It might’ve been better if he was a normal height but I actually kind of liked how we looked, strangely.

Once we heard the bells we made our way to the hall, the same one where I married Tyrion. I sort of wanted to marry him again, properly, where we were both happy about it and we wanted to marry each other. We stood near the front of the crowd since Tyrion is Joffrey’s (the husband’s) uncle. We were still a few rows back however which was fine. Eventually Margaery started walking down the aisle, towards Joffrey. He cloaked her, much faster than Tyrion did. As soon as they kissed I remarked, “We have a new queen,” “Thank the gods it isn’t you,”

During the lunch we were all seated at a long table with Margaery and Joffrey in the middle. For the people that where married or engaged you were given a small couch to sit on, though it was only just bigger than two individual chairs put together. Though it wasn’t like either of us where complaining we were happy like this. Whilst we were waiting for the food to be served Tyrion placed his right hand on my stomach, where there was a possible baby. I looked across at him and just smiled, knowing that we might’ve become a family soon, and maybe moving back to the north, made me hopeful and happy. “I love you so much,” I said, it was the first time I’d said it that we weren’t in bed. “I love and adore you my dove,” he said back. “TIME FOR THE FOOD!” Joffrey yelled as the maids and servants each put a dish in front of each people. 

I noticed that the maid walking towards Tyrion was Shae. Though I didn’t say anything I didn’t really mind. Once she arrived to place the food in front of him she noticed his hand on me and must’ve known why. Her eye began to twitch, and she walked away in a hurry, though not before giving a curt nod in my direction. It was clear she didn’t have anything against me, but she definitely did with Tyrion. I noticed how annoyed Tyrion was with her, so I gently rubbed his back telling him to calm down a bit. He cooled off quite quickly which was good, and we soon began eating. It was a well-cooked piece of mutton with some of the nicest vegetables of High Garden I had ever eaten. 

Once everyone had finished, the plates had been cleared and people were waiting for the cake Joffrey announced a small play. At which a variety of dwarves dressed as each family came out fighting. The one with the wolf head was killed first and one that represented the Lannnisters seemed to be humping the stump of the detached head. Tyrion and I where both extremely upset about this and once it was I asked him if we could leave. Joffrey was applauding the performance and we figured he wouldn’t notice until we were gone. “Uncle? Where are you going?” “Lady Sansa is feeling a bit unwell, I was taking her back to our room to lie down,” he responded. “Oh, I’m sure she’s fine. Return to your seat. Sansa. As for you uncle, I need someone to pour my wine. I seemed to have spilled my cupful. He walked over to us as I sat down. Joffrey then tipped his cup over Tyrion’s head. I was close to punching his face, though I didn’t want to be punished for such an act, and Tyrion had made it clear in the past he didn’t want me to retaliate on his behalf. 

Tyrion unscrewed the bottle of wine and poured him his glass once more. He came to sit down with me but at that moment this amazingly huge cake was served. Joffrey drew his sword, over exaggerating every motion, making it look like this impressive feat of strength, even though it was a simple and easy task. He swung his sword at releasing a mass of birds escaping into the air. He took a large gulp of his wine and began his toast. Tyrion was about halfway between Joffrey and myself when Joffrey began to choke on his wine. As this was occurring a cloaked figure leant over me, “Come with me my lady,” “What? Please leave me be,” I responded. The figure looked up to see Tyrion watching the king. He then grabbed my arm and by shear strength started pulling me away. “TYRION” I yelled. He looked around to see me being dragged from the table. 

It is unfortunate that he is so short because he wasn’t fast enough to catch me before I was completely out of sight. I still remember the last second I saw him. He was still, in that moment he knew I was too far, I was about to turn a corner where I would then be able to disappear without trace. He had his feet shoulder width apart, breathing heavily, his hands in fists. He looked sad and angry at the same time. His hair was quite messed up from running, the sun was behind him, almost framing his entire body in light. I saw tears start to well in his eyes and then I was pulled behind the corner and I couldn’t see him anymore.

My captor pulled me down empty streets and cramped alleyways. Eventually we reached the docks and he pulled me in. As he was rowing he took off his hood, revealing his identity. “Sir Dontos?” “My lady,” “What is going on? Why, why did you take me?” “He will explain,” I was about to ask what he was talking about, but a huge ship came into view. He continued to row towards it. I knew someone important was on that boat, and I was hoping that they had a plan to get Tyrion as well, though I was sure that wasn’t part of the plan. I could never be that lucky.

Once we arrived at the ship I climbed the ladder and was met with Petyr Baelish. He hugged me and asked if I was alright, I told him I was, and he leant over the edge to tell Sir Dontos he would get his money for him. Though what he actually did I didn’t expect. He pulled out a crossbow and shot him in less than a second. “NO,” I screamed as the arrow left the bow. “He was a fool my lady, he would’ve told people of what happened,” I continued to cry as he led me to my room. It was a rather dark thing, it had a bed, dresser, what you would expect for a boat of this size. “When will I see Tyrion?” “My lady. I have been planning this for a long time, before you got close to him, taking him was never part of the plan, if it was, I would have had Dontos grab him as well,” “Then when will I be able to see him?” “I don’t know my lady, whenever the queen of the north would see him,” 

That hit me hard, there was a chance I would never see his face again, never lay with him, never hold him. What if I was pregnant? I didn’t want to raise our child without him. “I will be Queen of the North?” “I will do everything in my power to make you that, yes,” “I might’ve been saddened by the possibility of never seeing Tyrion again, but I was thrilled at the prospect of returning home and ruling the north. Joffrey could take care of everywhere else, assuming he didn’t completely choke.

The weeks turned to months, the months turned to years, and I continued to get my period, I wasn’t sure if I was happy or sad about not being pregnant. I wanted to have his child, but not without him so I wasn’t sure. Not being with Tyrion became easier. It was difficult at first, but I knew I had to keep going, I couldn’t turn back. I requested updates on how he was. I was shocked to find out about the trial, where he was accused of Joffrey’s death, the sky prison, everything. I wanted so badly to hold him in my arms, just one more time. Though that would never be enough. I felt like I needed him. That was a feeling that departed quickly. It was more I wanted him with me, I could survive without him, and I was strong. 

With time I became stronger, I had to pretend to be a virgin so I could marry Ramsay and eventually I was in control of the north. So much death occurred, so much good happened. Eventually however Jon told me that Danaerys was coming. I never considered how happy that would make me.


	10. Tyrion: Reunited With You, My Love

That day, I always think about it. For years I would go to sleep thinking about all the ways I could have stopped her from getting kidnapped. For a while I thought she had been killed, and the possible child that I wasn’t sure existed might’ve also been killed. It was a long time before I knew she was safe. I was always hoping our paths would cross again, and this time I would stay with her. At least, I would if she wanted me to and god I hope she wanted me to stay. 

Years later I was the hand of the queen to Danaerys. She was beginning to develop a relationship with Jon and had been allowed to come to Winterfell to help fight the dead and the night king. When I found out I was happy yet worried, because I knew that that was where Sansa was. What if she was married to someone, I had heard she married Ramsay Bolton, what if she had children, what if she raised our child as her’s and Ramsay’s. These thoughts kept playing through my head as I got closer.

Soon after I arrived and Daenerys’s soldiers where coming into Winterfell I was standing in this open corridor, looking down at it all. When I looked up I saw her standing in the same corridor, though around a corner, she hadn’t seemed to notice me, at least not yet. I began to walk towards her. Once I reached her sector, room I don’t know what to call it really I cleared my throat. The couple other people that where there walked away, leaving me with her, alone, for the first time in years. It wasn’t the joyous event I thought would occur in my head. She mainly just looked ahead; she couldn’t look at me. Though I noticed the necklace that I had given her, all those years ago, the day of Joffrey’s wedding, hanging from her neck.

“Sansa,” I noticed tears beginning to well in her eyes. It was clear she wasn’t expecting me to be there. “My lord. How, how are you?” she stuttered, tripping over her words a bit. “I’m fine thank you, bit cold though,” she chuckled at my remark a bit but continued to look ahead of her, at the men walking into her home, not daring to look at me. “I apologise for asking, but after our last night where you…” she knew was I was asking without me having to finish my question, “No, no I wasn’t,” “Ah, ok then,” I was sort of hoping she had gotten pregnant, it would’ve given me a reason to stay in Winterfell with her. 

We stood there together for a while until the meeting occurred. For me it was a boring affair, the whole time I was just waiting for it to finish so I would be able to talk to Sansa over dinner. I wasn’t sure what we would eat here though. I knew that they must eat something, but it would have to be very bland since I couldn’t fathom how they would grow crops here. The ground must’ve been frozen solid from all the snow and ice. It was so cold I would feel like I was about to freeze standing in front of a fire. Which is ridiculous, of course I wouldn’t but I genuinely thought I would.

Eventually everyone went to eat their dinner. Sansa, being in control of the North sat at the head of our table. Sitting with us where Jon and Danaerys, so it wasn’t very obvious, it looked more equal, though the way she conducted herself made it very clear to me. I sat to her right, opposite me was Jon and opposite Sansa was Dany. Since Jon and Dany are becoming increasingly infatuated with each other it wasn’t very difficult to talk to Sansa without the fear of having them hear what we were talking about.

“Lord Tyrion, how have you been these past few years?” Sansa asked, still not meeting my eyes. “Well let’s see, I was accused of murdering Joffrey, was held on trial, put into a few prisons, had to watch a couple weddings, not knowing where my wife was and not knowing if she was even alive. Became hand of the queen, got in a bit of trouble for not always giving the best advice. That’s about it,” “I am sorry about that, I didn’t know that Baelish was,” “Baelish? Baelish was the one that took you?” “Yes, before I married you, and a bit of the way into our marriage I wanted to escape King’s Landing, I had told him that. He didn’t know I no longer wanted to stay, but, well you know what happened I suppose,” “Yes, I do. You know, I thought about those last minutes for a long time, thinking about how I could have kept you there,” “I’m sure you did, and I did as well,” At this point she finally looked at me. Again, there were some tears in her eyes, and she smiled at me. “Remember this?” she asked. She picked up the necklace from her neck to show me. “Yes, I remember. I gave you that the day of Joffrey’s wedding,” “I don’t remember the last time I took it off for any reason other than bathing or something similar.” Her saying that to me, it really made our conversation easier, less sharp and difficult.

“I hear you married again,” “Oh, um, yes, yes I did,” “So I take it we aren’t married anymore, I was never sure,” “I don’t know, it was never really annulled so I think we are still married in king’s landing with their gods. Though here I don’t think I’m married to anyone, they would probably accept my marriage to you, but it wouldn’t be as official. I might have grown up here, but I really don’t know,” I nodded as she spoke, understanding what she meant. “So, we would have to get married in front of your gods to be properly married here?” “I think so, yes,” “Shame I can’t stay here though,” “Yeah, you have to stay with Dany, after all you serve her,” At that moment Arya joined the table with her meal. We all spoke about the white walkers and the night king, how to defeat him and what the plan was. 

After dinner Dany, Jon and Arya had all gone to their rooms. I was about to go to mine but not before Sansa hugged me. It was initially a friendly thing; it wasn’t romantic in nature. However, I wasn’t very happy with that, so I decided that the only reasonable thing to do was kiss her. I didn’t think about it prior, I just instinctively did it. I was surprised when she kissed me back and seemed happy to kiss me again despite having not seen me for so long. When she stood up I wanted to ask if I could fuck her that night. Though I didn’t need to, she looked around a bit before asking if I wanted to go to her room with her for the night. I looked up at her, surprised by her request, though it didn’t require any thought, I immediately accepted and walked with her to her bedroom.

When we arrived, I found that it was considerably less impressive than our room back at King’s Landing. It had less furniture, though everything seemed comfier and much warmer, which was expected since we were in the coldest part of Westeros. Immediately it was rather awkward, neither of us where sure if we were going to have sex or just sleep together. I hoped it wasn’t the latter of the two, I had missed and craved her body for years. I hadn’t had sex in so long and I didn’t want to fuck anyone if she was alive, since for a long time I had no way of being sure if she was alive or not. As I was thinking she grabbed my hand and lead me over to the bed. I sat down on the edge and she immediately started kissing me. It was dark in her room; she hadn’t lit any candles, so the only light came from outside from the couple small windows. After a moment we both started to undress ourselves and each other. Though having her tongue in my mouth made it very hard to concentrate on taking off clothes.

Eventually she was kneeling next to the bed in front of me, both of us completely naked. As she was kissing me she started massaging my dick. I had a feeling I knew what was coming next, but I just continued to kiss her, using my hands to pull her face into mine. A minute later she started going down on me, sucking and licking my cock. With every motion I was deeper in her mouth. I started moaning and so did she, though she sounded a bit different considering she had my cock in her mouth. She continued to do this until I pulled her off me and onto the bed. She lay down and I put my dick in her. I started going at it and hard, she started moaning louder and louder, louder than I remember her moaning back in King’s Landing. 

About ten minutes after this I cummed inside her. Neither of us had to say it. We both wanted to have a child, so I had a valid reason to leave my job as hand to the queen and become her husband again. We both wanted it, we mightn’t have been reunited for long, but I didn’t want to be separated again. I realised I seemed quite clingy, which wasn’t the best but when you are that in love it is very hard not to be. Especially when she has been constantly on your mind for years. We lay down next to each other still kissing. I ran my hands through her beautiful hair and the back of her head whilst she moved her hands across my body, every part of it she could reach. Though she mainly seemed to be focusing on my back. I don’t know how she remembered how to make me feel so good, but she apparently did.

Once we were both satisfied we just lay there. I was on my back whilst she was on her front, half on me and half off me. “What did I do to deserve you?” she whispered in the most seductive tone I had ever heard her use before. “Please, it’s me that doesn’t deserve you, my beauty,” I whispered back. With that she started kissing my neck a bit, “Please don’t leave me,” she whispered in the same tone. “You know I don’t want to,” We were both tired and quickly began to fall asleep, in each other’s arms. The way it should’ve been for the past few years.


	11. Sansa: It's Not Hooking Up When You're Married

I suppose that Dany and Jon had been wondering where Tyrion was. In the heat of the moment the previous night we forgot that they would go get him the following morning. However, since he wasn’t in his room they didn’t know where to look. I don’t know how much they looked for him before Dany sent Jon to tell me that he was missing. I expect they searched for a while, but I never asked, and neither did Tyrion. 

We both immediately woke up as the door creaked open. We looked at the door, to see Jon just staring at us in shock. He quickly averted his gaze and told Tyrion that Dany requested his presence. With that he closed the door, he was clearly uncomfortable and didn’t want to be in the room. Which was fair enough. Though we realised that only the bottom half of us was covered by the blankets. So, it was very obvious we were naked, together, in a bed, with my lying face down on him. We both immediately felt embarrassed, after all he is my brother, which makes anything much more awkward when it comes to any kind of romantic relationship. 

As we adjusted to being awake and got over our embarrassment I started gently kiss and lick his face. I could see he liked it, and I knew he did since he didn’t move. A couple minutes later we were sitting upright, I was on top of him and just making out. Running our hands over each other’s bodies, pushing our tongues as far into each other’s mouths as we could. Our typical make out session nothing too out of the ordinary. That was when he pushed me down, so I was on my back. We knew it wasn’t the time to have sex, but they didn’t mean he wasn’t about to lick me. It felt so good, I had never thought about doing that, I knew about doing that for a man but never a man doing that for his lady. I started moaning a bit and he seemed to enjoy what he was doing and clearly wasn’t in any rush to stop. That was at least until we realised we had to get to breakfast and Tyrion had to face Dany and Jon, which would be a very awkward encounter no doubt.

We both got out of the bed and got into our clothes. For Tyrion it was the exact outfit he was wearing last night, it was either that or he go to breakfast naked. I suggested that he go to his room to get some clothes, however he declined since he said that that would take too long. I put my necklace back on and dressed in one of my favourite black dresses with a fur shawl. I brushed my hair and being the sweet man that he is, he did my hair in a very simple style which suited me much more than the ones I wore when I lived in King’s Landing. Tyrion still wasn’t quite sure about the layout of Winterfell so instead of him leaving my room first and me following soon after to avoid any suspicion or rumours we walked down together. 

As we entered the hall we both got our food and sat at the same table as the previous night. Arya Jon and Dany where all already there and had just started eating, “Tyrion,” Dany said in a very harsh tone, that made me jump, even though she wasn’t talking to me, “Where in god’s name where you? We had to try and find you; we were searching for what felt like ages,” “Oh, um,” “Dany, just leave it,” Jon said with his mouth half full. “What? No. We went out of our way to find him, his bed wasn’t even slept in,” her last few words dragged on longer than necessary. Probably because she had just put the pieces together. She noticed that he was wearing the same clothes as the previous day, he was a bit happier than usual, he kept looking at me, we walked in together. 

Arya hadn’t caught on just yet and was looking between everyone’s faces trying to figure it out. After she saw Tyrion looking at me she got it and elbowed me, raising her eyebrows in a joking manner. “Eat your breakfast,” I retorted, not in the mood for talking about it. “Well we believe that the nightwalkers will attack, us tomorrow tonight,” Jon said, again with his mouth full. “What! So soon?” I asked, he nodded as did Dany and Arya. Tyrion was equally shocked as I was, you could tell from his expression. “Maybe if you had gotten out of bed before breakfast you would have known Tyrion,” Dany remarked, even though what she said was rude the way she said it made out as if to say, don’t start going around having sex with people. “Excuse me but I was having a rather grand time where I was thank you very much,” Tyrion responded. I was so close to face palming on the table as he said that. Instead I just shrunk back a bit and continued to eat my food. “You aren’t here to have a grand time, hooking up with people, you are here because the white walkers are coming, and they are going to attack,” Danaerys responded, raising her voice, half yelling. “Hooking up? You have got to be kidding me, She. Is. My. Wife,” I don’t know why but this rather shocked Dany. She either thought we were never married, or we weren’t still married. Either way it shut her up and she continued her breakfast, as did Jon and Arya, in utter and awkward silence.

After we were done, we all started preparing the soldiers, both of winter fell and Dany’s as well as the dragons for the battle that was inevitably coming. I thought I could see fear in her eyes, it was something I noticed that I couldn’t put my finger on. A slither of fear, I didn’t want to mention it but what if she was worried something would go wrong? She wasn’t saying that she was worried about anything, but if she was, she had to mention it, so it could be addressed. The dragon queen didn’t rub me the right way, there was something about her that I didn’t trust. “Danaerys, come with me,” with that I lead her into the hall where we had our breakfast.

I pulled a seat out for her and myself and gestured for her to sit. “What is worrying you?” “Nothing,” “Don’t lie to me. I can see it in your eyes. You should learn to hide your fear. Is it about the attack? The capability of our soldiers or yours?” “No, I have no worries about the battle. We have more men than we would ever need for this battle,” “Then what is wrong?” “I don’t believe you. You aren’t leaving this room until you tell me. Otherwise how can I know if you have a plan, and are worried for yourself?” “No, it’s nothing like that,” “So it is something?” “Yes, no, not in any regards to this battle,” “Is it about Tyrion?” I asked, she had been acting a bit strange since she put two and two together during breakfast. “He works for me, not you. I don’t want you converting him to your scheme,” “So that’s what all this has been about, ok. Maybe I should explain. I don’t know if he told you this, but we were forced to marry each other, as directed by his father Tywin. I was then taken forcefully by Petyr Baelish from King’s Landing. So, Tyrion and I were still technically married even though I was then forced to marry someone else in the north. I’m not taking him from you, if anything it’s the opposite, and after all this time he’s barely mine to be taken from,” “I hate to put it like this but are you blind? Have you not seen the way he looks at you? I have known him for a couple years now, whenever you are mentioned he perks up. He still wants you, you’re blind if you don’t see it. You barely even have to try and take him, he is already yours, but I need him in a different and probably more important way,” “You can replace the hand to the queen, and from what I’ve heard you get pretty annoyed at him, rather frequently I might add. and you’re trying to manipulate my brother, I really don’t see your issue,” 

“I’m manipulating him?” “He is doing a lot for you, are you actually as in love with him as you seem to be?” “Of course, I am, he is wonderful, I am in love with him. I would never manipulate him or anyone from his family, I promise you that,” “And how do I know you’re telling the truth?” “My men are here, to help you fight,” “It’s possible you want us to be your ally and exploit us,” “You have completely misjudged my character, I would never do such a thing,” “Ladies,” Jon said, “Are you done yet?” I replied with a yes realising I must’ve been talking to her for at least 10 minutes, leaving Jon and Tyrion in a rather awkward situation. 

As we returned to the table, we found that Arya had joined the discussion. They were talking battle strategies, but I didn’t understand them too well. I wasn’t brilliant at understand battle tactics, and I was focused on my conversation with Dany. I was quite convinced with her response about loving Jon. However, what she said about Tyrion surprised me, had she told the truth, was he as infatuated with me as said? Was she overexaggerating it? Was she trying to make me happy? These thoughts kept running through my head whilst I was half listening to them discuss what the plan was. Eventually I realised I’d prefer to be by myself for a while, so I decided to prepare the crypts for our stay.

When I excused myself, they were all a bit surprised I wasn’t paying more attention to what was going to be taking place tomorrow night, but they decided to let me go. After all I was in charge of Winterfell for the time being, I could leave a conversation if I so desired. “Do you want me to help you?” Tyrion asked me. I was about to say sure but before I could Dany chimed in, “No, you are needed here, this is more important,” Tyrion looked quite annoyed with her decision but knew it best not to fight her on the matter.

I asked a couple of the maids to help me carry some spare bedding down to the crypts. They left it with me in the crypts whilst I made sure there would be enough bedding and hay for everyone. I had some chairs brought down and by the time I was done I thought that the place actually looked rather good. Though by that time it was dinner, so I joined the group once more. When I arrived, they filled me in on the plan, which I followed much more easily now that I was focused on it and not on Dany and Tyrion. 

After dinner I was considering asking Tyrion if he wanted to come to my room again with me but instead decided to just take him. Though this time I wasn’t in the mood for sex immediately. I wanted to talk to him, the way we should’ve before we did anything yesterday.

I lead him over to a couch and sat with him. This time the fireplace was already lit so we started warming back up from the outside chill. “Tyrion do you actually want to have a child with me? Or do you just want an excuse to stay here?” he looked at me, obviously quite taken aback by my question. “Both, I have wanted to raise a child with you for years, you know that, and it so happens that it would also be the best reason for me to leave Dany,” “Why don’t you just leave her then and stay here?” “You heard her this morning, her getting pissed at me, she almost made me well, almost made me piss myself,” I laughed a bit at his statement before realising he was dead serious. “Why do you ask?” “I don’t know, the way Dany spoke earlier, saying I was trying to take you from her,” “That sounds like her,” “Did you love her?” again he was quite surprised, he definitely wasn’t expecting me to ask that, even less than asking about wanting children. “Yes, for a while I did, we did get quite close though I didn’t tell her that, it was more just understood. Then I saw her getting increasingly closer to Jon. I even heard them one night, after that I definitely wasn’t interested, though I was a bit shitty about her leading me on. Ok my turn, what did you and Dany talk about that we weren’t allowed to hear?” 

“Fair enough, I asked what was on her mind, I could see whilst everyone was talking that she seemed worried about something, so I called her up on it. I eventually got it out of her that she didn’t want me taking you, I said that you were barely mine after all these years and since we are married she is technically married she’s taking you from me, I explained how we got married and I was then taken away and all that. Then I asked if she was manipulating my brother or the family which she denied. And that was it.” Tyrion seemed to accept this answer and rested his head on me gently. “These last few years have been rather shitty haven’t they,” “They’ve had their moments, though yes you are right, they weren’t very good,” “You realise, that most of that is because of Cersei? With all the people she had killed; Margaery, Olenna, Loras, just to name a few,” “I miss her, she was such a good friend to me,” “You realise that she wanted you to marry someone in her family so that her family had a key to power in the north don’t you?” “Oh of course I knew that, but I was so desperate to get out of King’s Landing I didn’t really care, that was, as you know, an idea that didn’t last,” With that she started kissing me again. She stood up and lead me over to the bed, we weren’t in the mood for having sex so we just feel asleep kissing each other, happy as could be, knowing that we could die the following night.


	12. Tyrion: The Battle Of Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a slight issue of writer's block with story. I'm going to leave it as incomplete incase I get the motivation to start writing again.

This time I woke up before well Jon walked in on us. We mightn’t have done anything the previous night but that didn’t mean we weren’t naked, in each other’s arms, looking like we had had some fun. Though I knew that with the invasion that was to occur tonight there was every possibility that the next time we wake up, the other might be dead, or even both of us. It was a thought that terrified me, I didn’t want to think about it but once it was in my head, that thought was stuck there, for all of eternity. I then decided to wake Sansa, her eyes slowly opened, trying to focus on my face. Almost immediately a smile spread across her face and she buried her face in my chest, trying to block out the light to get more sleep, and possibly so she could be just a bit closer to me. If the latter was the case, I was very touched, but I wasn’t sure. I kissed the top of her head, making her look up at me expectantly. Giving in I kissed her, but instead of it lasting a second like it had when I kissed her head, she kept me like that.

Neither of us felt like it was the time for sex because of the impending attack, so we just kissed each other a bit, then managed to roll over so that I was the big spoon and she was the little spoon. In that position we looked out one of the windows, watching the light from the gorgeous sunrise flood the room. Holding her like that, it felt more like I was in a real relationship with her like that, instead of just acting like animals, which you could do with any meaningless whore, for which there were plentiful and rather good in Winterfell.

Once we decided it was a good time to get out of bed and get ready for what could have been a rather shitty day. When we got to the breakfast hall there was a hush as soon as we walked in. Thing is no one really noticed, they all knew the white walkers where coming tonight, and they were scared, all of them. Sansa and I where both very surprised at this considering how lively mealtimes would always be, in fact it was always so loud that shouting would be the same as whispering in any other room. We joined the table with Danaerys and Arya. “Where’s Jon?” Sansa asked. “Oh, um, he is getting ready,” “You fucked him, didn’t you,” “What? No, what makes you say that,” she looked right into Dany’s eyes, “ok yes,” Sansa rolled her eyes and we started eating our food.

After breakfast Sansa went to the kitchens to collect enough food for the women and children (I’m guessing I fall under the child category) that would be residing in the crypts during the battle. I wanted to help but since I apparently wasn’t going to be fighting during the attack I had to help with strategies and planning. It was long and boring, I just wanted to relax, maybe read a book. At that point in time I would’ve taken up needlework, and I despise needlework. Despite the unfortunate boredom Arya and I were getting a bit of enjoyment out of seeing the coy smiles and small gestures exchanged between Dany and Jon. They definitely seemed happy, perhaps happier than my relationship with Sansa. That thought lingered for a while and I decided I would talk to Sansa about it tonight. 

By late afternoon everyone that was to go into battle was ready and everyone that was to go to the crypts was inside, except Sansa and me. We both said goodbye to Dany, Jon and Arya and locked the doors to the crypts behind us. Together we walked down the stone stairs towards the hushed chatter of the people of Winterfell. As we entered people parted guiding Sansa towards a sort of throne made of bales of hay. She sat down, and everyone continued their conversations. I made my way over to her, she moved a bit so there was room for me, but I just sat on the floor with my back against the chair, rendering me even shorter than I usually was.

“It’s a shame we didn’t stay married,” I said to her. Everyone went silent clearly eager to listen, not that either of us particularly cared. “In some ways we did, but I don’t know,” with that most of the people started whispering about us. Someone called out, “Are you going to marry him in front of our gods?” I looked at Sansa, as if to say your call, “When all of this is over, hopefully,” “Why isn’t the imp sitting with you?” “Because I didn’t want to squish her,” with that everyone let out a small chuckle, so I sat with her. That was when we heard it.

Even though we were so far underground we could still hear the dragons breathing fire, the screams of the warriors, the noises of the white walkers. Sansa looked absolutely terrified, squeezing my hand so tightly I thought some of my bones where on the verge of breaking. This went on for some time, no noise was emitted from anyone inside the crypt, the only noise from outside. That was until we heard something shift, that was when everything went to chaos. The dead inside the crypts had apparently been risen by the night king. They broke out of their caskets and started attacking people. I immediately grabbed Sansa’s hand and we ran behind one of the stone tombs. We stood there for a few moments. We looked at each other, and I kissed her hand, almost saying goodbye.

In those moments we where aware that it was entirely possible that one of us could die. She drew a knife if dragon glass and I drew my own sword. We peaked out from our hiding spot to see one of the white walkers preparing to kill a mother, and who we presumed to be her young son. We both ran towards it and slaughtered it. Before anything else could happen they all disintegrated. “They must have killed the night king,” Sansa said, rather breathless.

Later we gathered everyone that was still alive and we had a grand feast. We were all rejoiced about our justice over the Night King. Arya and Jon explained how Arya killed it and Dany told us about what happened when she was on her dragon. We all ate our dinner as we discussed our victory. “Tyrion, we are leaving for King’s Landing tomorrow. Pack your things,” I forgot that I would have to leave here again. I was quite opposed to doing so but I couldn’t tell her that I wanted to stay. “Oh, I think he’d like to stay here with Sansa,” Jon said in the most mocking tone he could muster. Sansa looked back down at her food, shrinking back into her chair. “Very funny,” I retorted. “Rather bold thing to say as my brother,” Sansa replied to Jon in an equally mocking tone. “Oh, well,” “Ha!” She exclaimed and continued her meal. “Didn’t realise you had a bit of character dear sister,”

Over the course of our dinner I did get to know Sansa’s siblings more. I rather like Arya, a bit more head strong and willed than I am used to, and much more skilled in terms of sword play than I have observed for most women of her age. Jon seemed to have something or other against me, probably because he knew I had been fucking his sister. Bran however, was much more quiet and reserved than his siblings. It was nice to see how far he had come from after Jaimie pushed him out the window all those years ago. 

Once dinner was over everyone filed, not that file was a good word. Filed gives the idea of order, it was everyone pushing and shoving to get out of there, everyone was tired, myself included and just wanted to get to bed and sleep, after all everyone was tired after the battle. The one that I was excluded from thanks to Dany. Everyone from the group went their separate ways to their rooms leaving me standing next to Sansa. I looked up at her and we walked back to her room together. We walked in utter silence, not wanted other people to hear our conversation. As we walked I noticed Dany and Jon walking towards their rooms. They saw us and both giggled a bit and continued walking. Though they went in the same room which made me hope that they wouldn’t tease Sansa and myself tomorrow. My train of thought was broken once I was about 30cm from the wall, the one I almost walked into which would have been quite embarrassing indeed. 

Sansa pulled open the heavy door and closed it behind us. She lead me over to the chairs that where in front of the fireplace which was, thankfully, already lit. We sat down and enjoyed the heat of the flames thawing our frozen bodies. “So you’re leaving tomorrow I take it?” She said, not having the courage to even look in my general direction. “I’m afraid so, I can’t leave Dany without a valid reason and saying I want to leave her so I can stay here won’t go down well with her,” “You’re not wrong about that but I don’t particularly fancy the thought of you having to leave again,” “I’ll remind you that it was you that left the first time, not me,” with that she just looked at me, half lovingly and half glaring daggers into my eyes from my remark. “What if I am pregnant then?” “Then I would have reason to leave, but you won’t find out for at least a month and by that time I could be dead, and saying, oh yes Dany my wife might be pregnant can I stay here? Right before what we know will be a huge battle also won’t go well.” She looked away from me, staring into the flames. “If you are pregnant, send a raven for me. I will come,” “What if I’m not pregnant though?” “Doesn’t matter, say you are, then when you don’t start to show say you lost it,” She met my gaze, I hadn’t noticed before now that she had tears in her eyes and her face was red. I got up and walked over to her. I took her hands in mine and did my best to console her, to tell her I would come back. I would leave Dany’s cause and live with her again. 

Neither of us where in the mood for doing anything tonight, we were both still shaken from the events that had occurred during the day. All we did was undress ourselves and got into bed and she just held me there. She seemed as if she didn’t want to let go of me. I put my arm over her and kissed her. We fell asleep in each other’s embrace and away from the prying eyes of her siblings, and Dany. It was like we were the only people on the planet.


End file.
